Lonely Days
by CrazyBeachBabe
Summary: On those lonely days, we all need someone to make us feel better. Amuto Fic! No Flames... CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my window pane, watching the clouds, being lazy

I was sitting on my window pane, watching the clouds, being lazy. It was summertime, and really hot. All I could think about was Ikuto… Why… I don't really get that part. Every time he gets near me, my heart starts beating faster and it seems like the world stops spinning, I get caught in the moment. I haven't seen him for a very long time, it's like he disappeared. Sometimes I hear his violin playing in the distance, but I know that I'm just hallucinating. I don't know why I think about him so much, I like Tadase… Right? Well anyway, as I was saying it's summer, which means, summer holidays! Soon I'm going to start High School. I'm so gonner miss the guardians. Luckily, Tadase is going to the same school as me, as for Kukai, well he's already there, so we can't wait to meet again. Yaya, she's graduating next year so we'll meet soon! Right now I decided to go to the ice-cream shop, to cool down. Once I got there, I bought a delicious strawberry ice-cream and sat on the bench near the shop.

"Hey there…" Someone whispered in my ear that made me shiver.

"What the?" she almost jumped out of my seat. I turned around to see…"I-I-Ikuto?" The one that I was thinking about all this time, the only one who makes me feel like I have something wonderful glowing in my heart.

"Hey, long time, no see Amu" He said smirking at me like he always used to, it was his habit.

"What are you doing here, I haven't seen you for ages…" I jumped up to hug him… Yep, it's true, to hug him… It may seem weird hugging your enemy but for me it's like being in heaven. I want that feeling to come back again, I want to feel it and never let go. But I know I have to cause I will look like a weirdo in front of him. Suddenly I felt his arms going around my waist, hugging me back. He was so warm and soft and his sweet scent made me want to melt. But I won't give in, I won't! He has to want me, not me want him. I just decided to play hard to get, it didn't work. It's so hard to be my 'cool and spicy' character when I'm with him. Instead, he plays his 'hard to get' character, I'm so jealous!! Anyway, we were hugging like for 2 minutes.

"You missed me this much!" Ikuto said jokingly, but it was the truth, I did miss him.

"Maybe…" I said teasing him… He was usually the one teasing me, but today was different, I want him to want to be with me and never go away again.

"Oh, so it has to be that way now…" Ikuto picked me up, carrying me bridal style.

"H-Hey… Hey! Let me go, what are you doing? My ice cream…" My ice cream fell down on the floor as he was carrying me. I did a puppy dog pout topped with puppy goy eyes.

"Aww, that's cute but I'm like a cat. Dogs, not my favorite thing." When we got… Somewhere… It was a house, an apartment, and somehow, I think it was Ikuto's apartment.

"Ummm… Where are we?" I asked him…

"My place. It's my birthday today." Ikuto smirked.

"What do I have to do with your birthday?" I asked him, confused.

"You're the one I want as my birthday present, Amu"

I couldn't believe it, finally, he wanted me… I looked at him… Suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine. They were so soft! I kissed him back, putting my hands on his neck and ruffling his soft, shiny indigo hair. He licked my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted. We explored each others mouths and tastes. I know he might have been surprised by that because his body suddenly stiffened.

"What?.." I asked him, confused.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised, you are only 14 and I'm 17, aren't you too young for this kind of relationship…" Ikuto looked down at me.

"Yeah, but I'm just happy to be with you, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. You don't know how hard it is for someone to love the other, while not seeing them for a whole year." I sighed…

"As the matter of fact, I do. Amu… you were the one I wanted all this time, even when Easter made me try and forget about you and wouldn't let me see anyone but Utau and their staff. I just couldn't." Ikuto looked down, sighing.

"Shh…" I put my finger over his lip to stop him from talking. "Now we can be together, nothing is going to break us apart…" We kissed again this time is more passion like we never wanted to let go of each other. And we didn't we wanted to stay like this forever, even on those lonely days…


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Ok, so I decided to carry on because of some reviews I had, and I'm sorry that I didn't write this chapter earlier, I haven't been on for some time, due to school, but now I'm on holiday so I'll write more chapters, I cant promise that they will be long, but I'll try…)**_

He unlocked the door, waiting for me to go in first, like a gentlemen. His place was amazing, yet not vary spacious and not very small, but just right. I looked around in the living room, there were photos of his parents, him as a child with his friends, and he even had a picture of him with Utau. The couches were black leather and there was a glass table, in between the space of the couch and the T.V.  
"I like your place Ikuto, I finally get to see it. You always see my room and yet I never got to see yours" Amu said  
"Well now here you are, don't be afraid to go upstairs to look around. In fact, I'll give you a grand tour of my apartment" Ikuto took Amus hand and kind of dragged her upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, when Ikuto finished showing her the bathroom, the kitchen and his music room, they came to Ikuto's room. It wasn't the tidiest room Amu had seen, but it wasn't untidy either. There was a poster of Vanessa-Mae (A/N: Famous Violinist) and a desk, with his violin case on top and his laptop. His bed was across the back of the room and his closet was on the opposite side of the bed. The walls were white and the carpets were indigo-ish and blue. There were sheets of paper with writing on it, and some scrunched up pieces, also sheet music on the table. The T.V. was set in a corner. There was a framed picture of Amu on a shelf above his desk.

"Wow, your room, is not what I expected!" Amu said, taking a look around, surprised  
"And what did you expect?" Ikuto asked  
"Well, I expected a typical boy's room... Dirty and messy…" Amu answered his question  
"I'm not a typical boy am I?" He smirked  
"I guess not" Amu smirked back

Silence…

"Soo…" Ikuto started, suddenly  
"Sooo..." Amu copied  
"Wanna eat anything?" He asked  
"Sure, It's lunch soon anyway…"

They headed downstairs, to the kitchen, it was a very clean space and everything in this house seemed so color coordinated.

"So what you wanna eat?"  
"Dunno, Sushi?" Amu said  
"I feel like drinking flavored milk…" Ikuto answered for himself  
"So Do I!" Yoru appeared out of nowhere…

Suddenly Ran, Miki and Suu appeared too.  
"Where were you guys all day?" Amu asked, getting quite mad at her charas  
"We were out with Rima and bought you THIS!" They lifted up a bag from the shop that was called 'Kawaii Neko' (A/N: Cute Kitten) And took out a pink and red cute kitty costume with matching neko ears.

"Omg! I am so NOT gonna wear that!" She screamed  
"Why? We think it looks cute… and it will suit you…" Ran answered calmly  
"I think so too…" Ikuto smirked at Amu as she blushed.  
"Fiiinee…" She stomped off to put it on

As amu was putting on a skirt that had a kitty tail attached on the back, she was murmuring something under her nose, and complaining. But she couldn't help but smile a bit, because she would be all matching with Ikuto, she just hoped they don't make her wear this silly outfit out to town. She could never live it down! Deep inside her, she would actually wear it if Ikuto was there with her…

She came out, blushing deep red as everyone dropped to the floor laughing their socks off, but Ikuto just looked at her, smiling…

"Look at my Kawaii Amu Kitty-Chan!" He whispered In her ear, putting his hands around her waist and hugging her from behind.

After that, she didn't even bother changing… she just took out her Magical x Miracle manga and started reading quietly on the sofa.

"You think we upset her?" Suu asked Ran  
"Nah… well if we did, you know who will make her feel better?.." Ran said with a little mischievous grin on her face  
"Yeah… Lets just leave them for now…" As Miki said that, all the charas left, and no one knew where they were off to…

_**(Ok, well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, please write reviews and stuff, its much appreciated! Sorry If it want long, I'm very impatient to finish and go on with the story… and sometimes I get writers block so… Hopefully I will start chapter 3 soon… BaiBai!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Ello people of the earth and not… lol ok that was random. Well anyway, hi, so heres chappi 3. I wrote it on the same night I wrote chapter 7 of beautiful sounds, only because my friend (Krisa) was pushing me to write it. I'm quite lazy tho XD Btw, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters, but I wish tho, if I did I would make Amuto happen hehe ^.^ So here it is, hope u enjoy it!)**

20 minutes passed, and Amu was still wearing the kitty outfit. She was actually enjoying wearing it, it was quite comfy. It looked kind of strange since she was making food in it in the kitchen, but oh well, she felt too lazy to take it off, and she knew that Ikuto liked the sight of her in a neko costume.

She made spaghetti, well pretty simple spaghetti, with a side drink of strawberry or banana flavored milk. Amu wasn't great as cooking as most knew, but she tried her best to please Ikuto and Yoru, even though Yoru would have eaten one spaghetti and he would be completely full, because of his size… She got herself to make a strawberry cake with whipped cream on top.

Trying to follow the instructions Suu gave her, they were pretty simple. Miki even drew step by step instructions, because they knew Amu would need it some day.

After she was done, it didn't come out looking half bad. She hoped it didn't taste half bad either.

"Ikuto, the food is ready!" Amu yelled for Ikuto from downstairs.

But Ikuto was taking a shower and couldn't hear her because of the running water. He didn't mind water that much, but he didn't like it when he was transformed. He guessed it was pretty natural for him, since he was half cat…

"IKUTO! COME DOWN!" Amu screamed again, louder.

He still didn't hear her. So she came upstairs herself, stomping as she walked up the stairs.

"Ikuto? Ikuto!" Calling for him, checking every room by opening and closing the doors.

Not realizing she came across the bathroom she opened the door, yelling "Ikuto!"

She went deep red as she realized Ikuto was in the shower. Luckily for her the shower curtains were closed.

"What?" Ikuto answered as if it was completely ok and normal for Amu to walk into him whilst he was in the bathroom.

Without any hesitation, Amu quickly closed the door, running down the stairs as fast as she could, and as fast as her feet would take her down the stairs, then collapsed on the floor, her face burning with embarrassment.

When Ikuto came down, ready to eat, feeling really hungry. He stared at Amu, smirking, wanting to make her blush.

"Sooo… What did u want, when u barged in when I was in the bathroom...? Taking a shower… Naked…"

A huge blush crept up her cheeks, so she quickly turned around, pretending she was doing something in the kitchen, trying to hide it.

"U-uhh, Idon'tknow whatyou'retalkingabout!" She replied, almost too fast… Correction: Not almost, but actually too fast.

"Sure Amu, whatever you say…" He smirked, creeping up to her and hugging her from behind.

"Come on, lets eat now, the food has gotten cold by now." Amu looked at him, forgetting everything that just happened. They ate the spaghetti first, drinking strawberry milk with it, which was quite strange, but it tasted quite good.

Amu was completely concentrating on her food, since she was starving after all this drama that just happened, when a fork full of tangled spaghetti appeared in front of her, it was Ikutos fork, he had an idea, and it was: Feed Amu-chan! She hesitated, and then took a bite. Strangely it tasted better than her own spaghetti. She blushed at the thought of that.

After clearing up, came the dessert. The strawberry cake was absolutely delicious to her and Ikuto's surprise! Ikuto kept on feeding her, making Amu blush, A LOT.

Then, in a surprise attack, he kissed her, passionately. The sweet strawberry and cream taste running through their mouths. It was more amazing than the first kiss they shared, this one contained more love, more want and more passion. It was fiery. It was AMAZING. Suddenly they fell off their stools and were on the floor by now. But neither one of them wanted to let go off of each other or break away from the kiss. They rolled on the floor. Her hands tangled in his hair, their hearts raced, both tightly pressed together. When the door was just slammed down. It was Utau, and she didn't look like she was in a nice mood.

**(A/N: Okay, hope u enjoyed, as much as I enjoyed writing. Hehe this was funn! Well yh, please review. Hopefully the next chapter is longer, so c ya till the next chappy, chapter 4!)**


End file.
